Flashback
by Charliee222
Summary: Some fun flashbacks to the Mason family before the invasion. Some are mentioned in the show, some will just be my own. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hal was in his room grabbing some stuff to go over to Julian's. They were going to have a relaxed night, just hang out and watch a movie. He was meant to be there quarter of an hour ago. He grabbed some scary movies, as they both preferred them, and stuffed them in his bag. He came down the stairs and got his jacket off the bottom of the banister. His dad was sat on the sofa reading one of his military books and Ben was sat on the chair opposite doing his homework. Hal smiled to himself at how alike his dad and Ben was. He wondered whom Matt would grow up to be most like. He bet it would be his dad and Ben as they were around the house more and probably had more influence over Matt than he did.

"Dad, I'm going over to Julian's. I won't be late." Hal said to his dad.

"Did you get a light for your bike?" Tom asked. Hal had been hoping his dad wouldn't ask. He had a horrible feeling he wouldn't let him ride his bike without a light. They didn't like him riding his bike in the first place. They didn't think it was the safest way to get around but it was a lot cheaper to buy than a car.

"Not yet, I'm hoping to get one at the weekend."

"You're not riding your bike over if you don't have a light," said Tom. "That's the rule remember."

"It's just a couple of blocks away, I'll be fine." Said Hal getting his keys out of his jacket ready to go.

"I wouldn't care if it's in the next block," said Tom standing up and walking over to Hal. "It's unsafe in the dark if you don't have a light."

"Can you drive me over then?"

"He can't, he's had a whiskey." Said Ben from his laptop.

"Your mum can drive you when she gets back."

"How long will that be?" Asked Hal impatiently.

"Half an hour maybe a bit longer."

"I'm already late, can I not just go?"

"It's not going to happen." Said Tom taking Hals bike keys out of his hand.

"You could wear one of them reflector jackets, you know the bright yellow ones?" Joked Ben.

"Shut up." Snapped Hal.

"It was only a joke, why are you so discourteous." Hal looked confused for a couple of seconds before he covered it up. Ben loved confusing his brother by using big words he didn't know the meaning of. Ben knew he brother wasn't stupid but if Hal was going to say he was rubbish at sport just because he wasn't the best and didn't play on any teams then Ben was going to call him stupid.

"I'm not being discourteous."

"Do you even know what it means?" Hal started towards his brother.

"I'm sick of you thinking I'm stupid."

"I don't think your stupid, I know you are." Teased Ben who closed his laptop and put it on the table before Hal got to him.

"Hal leave him, don't let him wind you up," shouted Tom while pocketing Hal's keys. Hal stopped just before grabbing his brother and went to the fridge instead. "Do you have to wind him up all the time?" Tom asked Ben while sitting back on the sofa and picking up his book.

"He gets wound up too easy." Defended Ben.

"Just don't call him stupid because it's not very nice and it's not true."

"I'll try not to," said Ben. "It's just sometimes hard to make a sentence up of five letter words or less." Tom had gone back to his book so hadn't heard but Hal had. Hal was trying to ignore him but he just made his blood boil sometimes. Him and his brother didn't get on at all. If they were going to a wedding or out for the day as a family they could normally suck it up but around they house they either ignored each other or picked on each other. Of course Hal loved him, that didn't mean he didn't like him though. They had nothing in common and he couldn't see that changing any time soon. He wanted to get on with Ben, but he just made it impossible. If he ever went to talk to him it would always end up in an argument. He got on with Matt well but Matt was still too young to know any different than to admire his older brothers. There was one time when Ben would copy anything Hal did and would do anything Hal told him to do just because Hal was his cool older brother. He'd grown out of that a long time ago though.

"Can you just give it a rest?" Asked Hal.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ben. Hal couldn't believe it but Ben sounded sincere and concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks." Replied Hal taken aback.

"I probably don't say this often enough but I am only joking. I don't actually think you don't know words longer than five letters." Said Ben without taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Don't worry, you're just a math's geek so I don't take what you say to heart." Hal smirked.

"You're just a dumb jock, you'll be working for me one day." Said Ben. Hal let him have that one as he planned to sponge off his brother when he was older. When Hal thought about it more him and his brother did get on sometimes. They would watch a movie together or Ben would look over Hals important homework. Hal taught Ben how to shoot a basket in basketball so he wouldn't fail gym. They looked out for each other when it mattered. It just didn't matter much. Hal threw a bread bun at Ben and it hit him right on the side of the head.

"Hey!" He shouted to Hal's laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on holiday. More to come soon though!**

Tom woke up because some sun was peeking through the curtain. He rolled over to give Rebecca a hug but she wasn't there. He rolled back over to check the time and was shocked to see it was ten. He never normally slept past nine, and he considered that to be a sleep in on weekends. He got up and went downstairs. He saw Rebecca giving Matt a hair cut in the living room. There was a blanket that Matt was stood on that would catch the hair.

"Your monthly hair cut?" Tom asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah." Groaned Matt.

"It has to be done," said Rebecca. Tom gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "The post has just been if you want to go get it?" Tom went outside to get the post like Rebecca asked. He brought it in and opened the ones addressed to him. Two of them were Ben and Hal's report card. Ben had got all A's like he normally did. Hal on the other hand hadn't done quite as well.

"It's their report cards." Said Tom.

"All done." Rebecca said to Matt who ran off outside to play with his friends Tom assumed. Rebecca joined Tom in the kitchen to look at the report cards.

"Ben's got all A's again." Said Tom holding his up first to see.

"Brilliant." Said Rebecca.

"Hal passed most of his." Tom said now holding Hal's up to see.

"He failed Math again. Why are we paying a tutor if their not doing any good?"

"He did good though, apart from that."

"He got mostly B's" Rebecca pointed out.

"Exactly." Said Tom. Hal came down the stairs, his hair was all over and it was obvious he had just woke up.

"What you looking at?" He asked.

"Your report card." Replied Rebecca. Hal stopped in his tracks.

"How did I do?" He asked nervously.

"Very well." Said Tom.

"You failed Math, but we knew that was a problem." Added Rebecca.

"Although I think we'll get rid of your tutor they're not doing very well." Said Tom.

"I didn't have a tutor." Said Hal.

"We gave you money weekly for a tutor." Said Tom.

"I still have the money, it's upstairs, I just didn't want to get a tutor." Explained Hal.

"Well you're definitely getting one for you for next term, we'll get one that comes here." Said Rebecca.

"Please don't, I don't want Ben to know I've got one."

"You had the chance to have one away from home." Said Tom.

"How did Ben do?"

"All A's"

"Standard, I didn't even see him work for it."

"I didn't see you work for yours," said Ben who had just come down the stairs. "Then again, how much work do you have to do to fail?"

"Ben that's enough." Said Rebecca.

"I got all A's?" Asked Ben taking his report card from his mum. "All A plus's, you had me worried then." Said Ben throwing his report card back down.

"Ben can you give us a minute with Hal please?" Asked Rebecca.

"Sure." Said Ben picking up his book he had just put down and leaving the room.

"I'll try harder next term, I promise." Said Hal.

"You'll have a tutor so it'll be easier." Said Tom.

"Please, can I just have one more chance without a tutor?"

"No negotiation you're getting one," said Rebecca. "We'll find a time where Ben isn't home. We just want you to do well, that's all." Hal looked from his mum and dad and knew there was no way he was going to persuade them to do otherwise.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

"You did really well though, come and have a looked." Said Rebecca holding up his report card.

"Ben did better though." Said Hal comparing the two.

"Ben is Ben though." Said Tom.

"We're proud of your marks just as much as his." Added Rebecca. Tom and Rebecca had always agreed to support any marks their children got as long as they were passes. They didn't mind so much if they didn't get all A's they just didn't want them to fail. They knew in reality Hal hadn't tried as much as he could but he had tried a lot harder than Ben. It all seemed to come naturally to Ben. He was naturally curious too, he wanted to study to learn. This wasn't the case with Hal though, he was more interested in the social side to life.

Hal got some breakfast and took it to the front room to watch some TV. Rebecca and Tom remained in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that only one hour of the morning had brought. Rebecca was just finishing washing up the couple of plates that were in the sink when Tom grabbed her round the waist and embraced her from behind.

"I love you." He said to her quietly. She turned around so she was facing him.

"I love you too," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. "But we don't have time for this, Matt wants to go swimming. Am I taking him or are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't mind taking him." Said Tom dropping his arms disappointedly.

"If it's going to be a chore-"

"It's not, I was joking," Tom cut in. "I'll go shout him in and we'll go now." Tom replied.


End file.
